


150 Times Zoom

by mm8



Series: MMoM [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Cumshot, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Tosh must have a strong will or something, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh stays late to catalogue items in the archive and comes across something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	150 Times Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Toshiko opted to stay late and look through the unsorted alien artifacts. The first object was a helmet that was sticking out of a box. She examined the outside, took notes, and put it on.

She found herself staring at Jack and Ianto in the archive room. It had to be a year ago because Ianto's hair was longer. Ianto was on his knees, and Jack had his pants around his ankles, pumping his cock fast. He moaned as his cum shot all over Ianto's face.

Tosh took off the helmet, labeled it as a video recorder, and continued working.


End file.
